Warrior Cats: Lost warriors
by evelynkey
Summary: Life in Riverclan is not so easy for some cats. Especially Nightstripe and Tabbyfish. The former rouges encounter... well.. I leave that for you to find out.


Riverclan

Leader: Snowstar

Deputy: Rainstorm

Medicine cat: Honeyleap

Warriors:

Nightstripe: Dark gray tom with pitch black stripe on back. (apperitence, Frogpaw)

Fishscale: Thin, light grey tabby she cat.

Leapfoot: Criplled hazel she cat.

Bramblefur: Brown, speckled tom

Reedfur: Tall, dappled tom

Streamripple: Beautiful silver she with darker stripes.

Ripplestream: Grey she cat with silver stripes

Sharpeye: Strong, mostly brown with black spots (flamepaw)

Adderfang: She cat with long teeth. Sand colored fur.

Tabbyfish: Small, fast blue-ish silver-ish she cat.

Softsand: Tom, sandy color.

Queens:

Scartail: thin she, scar along tail. Light brown. Mother of Tinykit, Sparrowkit, and Tallkit.

Elders: none

Thunderclan

Leader: Thornstar

Deputy: Deathslayer

Medicine cat: Humbleheart

Warriors:

Sharptooth: cat that looks like a mountain lion.(fernpaw)

Lionclaw: Fluffy tom with green eyes

Tigerfoot: Orange, striped tom

LeopardSheik: A large, spotted yellow tom.

Noisespot: Black she with a white muzzle.

Tailtree: Small she with a long tail.

OwlFeather: Brown tom with large yellow eyes.

Treebark: brown dappled tom.(springpaw)

Yellowfur: yellow she cat.

Darkfoot: tan she with all black paws, ears, and tail.

Queens:NONE

Elders:NONE

Shadowclan

Leader:Shrewstar

Deputy: Goldenpelt

Medicine cat: Fernpool

Warriors:

Feathershine: small fluffy brown tabby she cat.

Foxpuddle: bright red tom with white underbelly.

Sunheart: Bright, yellow she cat. (ryepaw)

Sunstorm:Fiery pelted she cat. Green eyes.(dapplepaw)

Pebbleheart: Dark brown she cat with black underbelly.

Lillypool: Light tan-grey she cat.

Lionmask: large yellow tom with orange dapples.

Firestream: Bright red tom with orange and yellow stripes.

Bluestripe: Grey she cat with bluish fur along her back.

Dewfur: Small, dappled tom cat.

Beetleclaw: Shiny black tom with unusually long claws.

Rubblescar: A dark grey tom with brown spots along back. Scars on legs.

Pounceheart: long legged she cat. Tan. (boulderpaw)

Queens:

Thistlebee

Elders:

Moleleap

Windclan

Leader: Icestar

Deputy: Sanddust

Medicine cat: Dreadstrike (Brightpaw)

Warriors:

Eaglebreeze

Quickmask

Moningfall

Heatherstorm (tuftpaw)

Rabbitslip

Lionstep

Featherwatcher

Asheye

Fleetfoot

Beeflame

Mosswhisper

Spottedpool

Rabbittail

Nutsky

Queens:

Iceberry

Pebbledust

Honeymist

Elders:

Sharpfern

Jumpspeck

Skyclan

Leader: Marshstar

Deputy:Blossomspring

Medicine cat: Dewflight

Warriors:

Crouchstem (mintpaw)

Rabbitpad (Droppaw)

Ripplenose

Crockedpelt

Graycloud

Fruitpad

Rowanwing

Sweetfang

Beetleleaf

Ashtuft

Hawkface

Webspring

Mossdust

Wildflower

Fallowfire (sheeppaw)

Meadowflight

Brokenfang

Queens: NONE

Elders:

Brindledrop

Duskstorm

CHAPTER 1

*rain was falling over head. A riverclan patrol was hunting.*

Nightstripe: I can't believe it. It is raining again. It makes the land prey hide. Ugghhhhhhh. I hate fish.

Frogpaw: I love rain! Fish is so good! Especially salmon. Have you tried salmon? I love salmon.

Bramblefur: Frogpaw, leave Nightstripe be. He was a kittypet a while ago, and he is now a warrior. He is your mentor! Show respect.

Fishscale: Don't be so hard on him. He is probably excited to be out of camp for once. For now, he is an apprentice.

Nightstripe: It is too wet.

Leapfoot: Nightstripe! I think you are in the wrong clan! We are riverclan, as in cats who swim in water?*laughs*

Nightstipe: Leapfoot!*purs*

Frogpaw (to fishscale): I don't like mushy lovey stuff.

Fishscale: You will understand one day.

Frogpaw: Mom…

Brablefur: Look out!

*lightning strikes tree beside Frogpaw. It falls on Nightstripe *

Frogpaw, Fishscale, Leapfoot, Bramblefur: NIGHTSTRIPE!

Fishscale: Frogpaw! Alert the medicine cat and Snowstar. We need all the help we can get.

*Frogpaw runs off*

Frogpaw: HoneyLeap! Snowstar!

Honeyleap: Frogpaw?

Snowstar: Frogpaw! Is something wrong?!

Frogpaw: The wide-oak collapsed on Nightstripe!

Snowstar:WHAT?!

Honeyleap: We must gather warriors to help lift it. The apperitences can drag him out.

Snowstar: Good idea. WARRIORS! FOLLOW ME! QUICKLY!

*cats got to their feet, shocked. Apperitences followed curiously.*

Tabbyfish: What happened?

*cats start to run into the forest*

Tabbyfish: um.. Guys? What happened?

*Cats leave the clearing.*

Tabbyfish: HELLO?!

*Tabbyfish is alone in camp.*

Tabbyfish:well, at least there is food!

*Hawk takes food*

Tabbyfish: OH COME ON

Tinykit: Shhhhh Tallkit

Tallkit: Why?

Sparrowkit: Atack!

*Sparrowkit, Tallkit, and Tinykit leaped on Tabbyfish*

Tabbyfish: Ah! You got me!

*HoneyLeap runs into camp*

Tabbyfish: Hi Honeyleap? What happened?

Honeyleap: You are so kind! Thank you for taking are of the kits!

*The kits sneak into the medicine den*

Tabbyfish: Where is everyone?

Honeyleap: Are you insane?

Tabbyfish: Apparently.

HoneyLeap: Okay, well, a tree fell on Nightstripe.

Tabbyfish: Wait.. WHAT?! Oh my goodness!

Honeyleap: You... Are... *Sighs* Something else.


End file.
